


Monsters of Men

by kawaiihana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiihana/pseuds/kawaiihana
Summary: Junkrat finds himself in tough predicament when he and Roadhog were captured by Overwatch on a heist gone wrong. Now the two must play nice with their new teammates or risk going to jail. While the junkers learn what it means to be a team, Talon is trying to fix a mistake when an Ex-member runs away with classified information about a new super soldier experiment involving an old myth. Junkrat finds himself stuck in the middle of the myth when a creature attacks him during mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue  
> Warnings at the bottom

Deep in the heart of Kings Row, two Junkers were planning another big heist after a failed attempt to get back at the Queen of Junkertown a few months prior. They were hiding out in a old, run down factory once used to fight against the Omnic uprising. Junkrat was just finishing up drawing the last of his plans on an old cracked blackboard. Little stick figures of himself and his partner, Roadhog, littered the board alongside misspelled words. Roadhog was patiently waiting for Junkrat to finish his hair-brained scheme, drinking tea from his favorite tea cup.

“Now, we are going to go over the plan again so you don’t screw it up like last time.” The lankier of the two pointed one of his chipped and painted nails towards his partner. A deep breath was the only reply. “I’m hurt Hoggie! I did no such thing; I would never ruin my own plan! It must have been your plan, not mine. We both know I’m the brains of this whole operation.”

Roadhog snorted behind his mask, “Baw ha ha ha! Rat, you know damn well you blew the last one. You couldn’t wait to put your plan into action. You need to learn to keep quiet, you loud mouthed fool.”

“I prefer “mad genius”, not “loud mouthed fool.”” Junkrat smiled at his friend, “I just don't feel that old Queeny over there needs to see such a work of art.”

A big, heavy laugh and snort came out of the older Junker, “You only made the boom trolley; I had to sew our ridiculous get-ups. Those were works of art.”

Junkrat’s mad laugh echoed through the empty building, “It was funny to see you sew with those big claws of yours! Who knew you had such an act for homely things.” Roadhog grabbed his hook and pressed it to Junkrat’s chest, “Nothing wrong with that, mate. Wasn’t making fun, honest. It’s like...when I sit on your bike, and I look so tiny on the driver’s seat.” 

Roadhog growled. “Rat, you know not to touch my bike.”

Junkrat quickly scrambled away to the chalkboard. “It was years ago when we first met, mate. I haven't touched your Sheila since! Well, not that I can remember.” Roadhog sighed, knowing it was a lost cause to fight, as the Rat did not remember little details.

“We’re getting off topic. Now, we know that the crown jewels are now more heavily guarded because of moi, but that does not mean we can’t nab them again for fun! It’s been awhile since we’ve had a grand old time,” Junkrat looked at his partner to make sure he was not ignoring him, as Roadhog wanted to do. “Good. Now, I was thinking we could sneak through the sewer. This time we'll place a bunch of my smiley friends under the building, and blow up the whole thing!” Roadhog cocked his head to the side. 

“Right. If we do that we might lose the jewels. Okay, new plan! I could sneak under the building and place my smiley friends, while you snag the jewels and cause a bit of mayhem yourself. When I hear your bike, I'll blow the place up!” 

Roadhog patted Junkrat on the head, “I want the crown. I miss having it on my head.”

“Aces mate! Now we just need to make a stop to get more gunpowder. I’m thinking some fireworks as well--to go out in style.” The young Junker laughed. “Oh! Maybe we’ll have enough time to spell out our names so they know what a genius I am.”

Junkrat, caught up with his rambling, missed the sound of a drop ship land nearby. Roadhog, on the other hand, did not. “Rat, quiet.” The plea fell on deaf ears. “Jamison shut up!” Roadhog growled as he placed his large hand over Junkrat’s rambling mouth. The skinny Junker got upset, and licked the large hand away. “Ugh.”

“What the Hell was that for?!” Junkrat hissed at his partner. “I was in the middle of a speech!”

“Jamison, I hear someone.” Knowing Roadhog only used that name in serious situations, Junkrat covered his own mouth; he knew he was going to laugh and blow their cover. Small, light footsteps could be heard from outside the building, and Junkrat looked like a deer caught in headlights. They had been so careful not to get caught; Junkrat even made sure not to reveal where their hideout was. Okay, maybe he told one person, but she was Roadhog and Junkrat’s friend. She would never betray them.

“What are we going to do?” Junkrat signed to Roadhog. If he were to speak, he would blow their cover for sure. Everything the Rat did was loud; even his whispering.

“I’m going to look around. Stay here.” Roadhog signed back firmly, “and whatever you do, don’t leave ‘till I come back.” Junkrat nodded in return. It would be best if Hog went by himself. The man was quite sneaky, despite being such a large person. 

Roadhog left the old, run down building with his hook and machete and made sure he was as quiet as possible. Leaving Junkrat alone was stressful, but Mako knew he had to do this quickly and quietly. If not, Junkrat would ruin yet another plan of his. While his partner was away, Junkrat tried his best to stay calm. The youngest Junker has never been a fan of waiting.

Junkrat himself was starting to get uneasily twitchy. He only got this way when he started to worry about his best mate. Completing ignoring Roadhog’s words, he went to look for his friend anyway. Yet, the lanky junker was too wrapped up on making sure Roadhog was safe that, he forgot his only way of protection. 

“Hoggie?” Junkrat whispered harshly. His heavy footsteps and squeaking leg echoed through the alleyway. No answer returned to the now terrified Junker. “Where are you, Mako!?” Junkrat picked up a mild sprint. He was losing his nerves. Roadhog always answered back, even when Junkrat gave a command. “Mako, mate, please answer me,” his frustrated cry echoed through the buildings.

“Tracer, quickly, the other one is looking for his friend.”

Junkrat could barely make out the voice coming further down the alley. He heard what sounded like a British woman.

“I’m trying, but he’s just so big. We need back up. Where's Reinhardt?”

Junkrat ran as fast as he could toward the voice. Roadhog was in trouble, and he had to help. When he got there, he was greeted with two women trying to push a fallen Roadhog onto a gurney. Junkrat let out a horrid scream, “You leave Roadhog alone!” The crazed Junker jumped at the youngest of the two, baring his teeth and ready to fight to save his friend. But in a flash of a blue light the woman disappeared. This didn’t stop Junkrat dead in his tracks--he quickly turned to the older woman, snarling like a crazed dingo. 

Seeing fear in her eyes made the Junker smile, “You are going to pay for hurting my Hoggie!”

He was too distracted to notice something sharp hit is chest. But Junkrat soon felt excruciating pain, and looked down to see where the pain was coming from. A small needle was sticking out of his flesh. “You shot me,” he squeaked in shock.

“Go to sleep, my little mouse.” The older woman whispered to the Junker. 

Junkrat eyes widened. No one had called him that for some time.“Wadjet, you came back?” Fighting as much as he could, Junkrat fell face first into the ground, sound asleep from the very potent dart. 

“Wow. Commander that was truly amazing,” the young girl pushing Roadhog earlier piped up. “We could not have stopped them without you. Couldn't have let them steal the jewels again. It would’ve been another embarrassment. Commander, I have to ask...why did he call you “Wadjet”?”

“Lena, for the last time I’m not your Commander. Ana or Shrike will be just fine. As for Wadjet--it’s not my story to tell. It’s his.” Ana smiled at Tracer, “Now, where is that old man? We can’t carry both of these two.”

“You called, my friends,” an older, German armored man came from a drop ship in the distance, walking alongside his god-daughter and a short, Swedish friend. “Ana my dear, your work here is done. Let me and the young one take these two. You and Tracer have done enough. Get some rest and take the short one with you. Brigette and I take the two criminals.” Brigette laughed at the joke aimed at her father.

“Reinhardt, sometimes I think the air is so thin up there you’re losing some of your brain cells,” Torb angrily snapped back. After years of friendship Reinhardt still knows how to get under his best friend skin. Torbjörn turned his full attention to the two Junkers who were fast asleep. “If you ask me, we should just leave them here for the police, but Winston wants these two off the streets and on your team.” The shorter man tapped at the sleeping Junkers. “Don’t know why he thinks they would be good for the team, but he’s our leader now. We have to do what he says.”

“Papa, I’m sure Winston has his reasons. He sees the good in everyone. If he thinks they are a good fit for the team, I think so too.” The young redhead smiled faintly to the two sleeping forms.

“I don’t know where you get these silly ideas from, daughter. Must be from shield-for-brains over there.” Torbjörn smirked as he pointed to the tall German friend of his. Reinhardt looked offended. None of his ideals were silly. 

Before the tall German could fight back his god daughter spoke up, “I got it from you, Papa,” the young Swedish girl smiled at her father. “You once thought taking in Bastion was a silly idea, but now he is apart of our family. You gave Bastion a chance why not these two?” The small group laughed at her words seeing how flustered Torb got.

Embarrassed by his daughter words Torb started to focused on the mission, “All this standing around when there is work to be done. Tracer, get her ready for the air.” he pointed to the drop ship further up the road. “Ana’s sleep darts can only keep them down for so long.”

“Understood,” the small British girl blinked toward the drop ship.

“Reinhart, try not throw out your back this time.” Torb scoffed, “And try to keep up with my little girl. Don’t want to be shown up by her do you, old man?”

“Who are you calling old? I’m still in the best shape of my life!”

“You called me last week crying about throwing out yer back!”

“I did no such thing!” 

Brigette and Ana both sighed. Those two never stopped bickering. “If you’re done, we have two international criminals that need to be moved. I’ll gather what they left behind.” Ana started to walk back toward the Junker hideout. “Brigette, I’m sure your father and godfather can handle these two. Can you please come with me to gather their things?” Brigette nodded at Ana and they made their way toward the hideout.

“Careful, I’m sure my little mouse has set up some of those traps of his around here.” Ana threw a rock from the ground at a small pile of papers, and sure enough a bear trap snapped shut. “He’s gotten better.”

Brigitte laughed nervously, she never seen a trap that large before not even for bears. Carefully she stepped around the trap. Being mindful of where her footing went. “You ran into him before, haven't you? That’s why you agreed to come?”

“It would appear so.” Ana let out a long sigh of regret. Tracer was easy to throw off a backstory, but Brigitte had been raised by the two of the most stubborn men alive. “Jamison was such a good boy when I first meet him. I had a rough run in with a band of Junkers who traffic young children. I was able to free the the children, but not without injuring myself. But in the dead of night, a young boy came to my camp and left a little first aid kit.” Ana smiled at the fond memory. “It was such an act of kindness. Medical supplies are hard to come by in that wasteland. After that, I watched over him for some time, but I left him when he needed me the most,” Ana’s face dropped to a frown, “I blame myself for the way he turned out.”

“But you’re here now. Maybe we can still help him and his friend.” 

“We can only hope.”

 

In another part of Europe, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra were flying to Romania to kill an ex-Talon member. 

“Let’s go over this again so we won’t have a screw up like last time. Dr. Beatrix Dragomir: 34-year-old female. Biologist. Last seen 3 weeks ago leaving our lab. The organization thinks she fled to a personal lab hidden in mountains,” Reaper explained to the team. 

“We get it Gabe. Take out the doctor, and the mission is over.” Sombra said, distracted and playing with some of her tech. “It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Says the one who let our last target escape.” Widow smirked snarkily. “If you ask me, you should not even be here.”

“She’s here because Moria wants any research the doctor has. Sombra is the only one fast enough to get it. With Overwatch following every move we make we have no choice. Now let me finish. Talon fund Dr. Beatrix Dragomir to make the perfect soldier or so we though. We found out the crazed doctor was trying to bring an old Romanian mythological creature to life at the cost of millions.”

“What kind of creature?” Sombra asked. 

“Werewolves,” Reaper growled at being interrupted again.

“I would kill her too if I spent millions on a tall tale. You should have done your research beforehand Gabe; we shouldn't have to be doing this!” Sombra laughed as she played with information about a warehouse a dear friend gave her. 

“Moving on. Before we could cut ties, she ran off with all her research. Now we have recover whatever she has and wipe every trace of her. The world will never know about the mistake that fell upon us.”

“What a shame. I was hoping for a worthwhile death, but a single death can change everything.” Widow got her rifle ready as they prepared to land in a empty grass field. The three made their way into the forest alongside the mountaintop. Deep in the mountains, an old castle in ruins greeted the team as the forest cleared.

“Somebody has gotten a little too into their myth.” Sombra joked, “If I was doing research like this, I would live in a castle too.”

"There is no heat signature around. What a waste of time." Widow tried to ignore Sombra’s big mouth.

“We still need to recover her research. Sombra, grab any resources you can find from the doctor. Widow and I are going to do a check around her lab to see if she is hiding in the woods. When you’re done, we'll meet back at the ship.” Reaper walked back toward the woods, "Don't screw it up this time, or else."

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sombra made her way into the doctor’s lab, only to find the lab was an utter mess. Glass was shattered all over the floor, chemicals were spilled, some of the lab was in ashes, and the smell of the iron tang of blood lingered in the air, “Gabe, the lab looks like been ransacked already There is nothing worth saving that I can see. I’m going to try to recover something from her computer.”

“Don’t disappoint me.”

After a few minutes into hacking Dr. Dragomir's entire database, Sombra found some video blogs of the doctor.  
"Oh, this should be good." Sombra smiled to herself, opening the videos.

‘"This is my first day working for Talon. With all this funding, I should make a breakthrough in no time. I have high hopes of creating a better super soldier than Dr.--" Sombra skipped to another day. No one likes hearing a show off, unless she’s the one showing off.

“Day 145. I have failed all my other tests, but today looks better. I stole some research from Dr. O'Deorain. With her knowledge, I should be able perfect her serum to make it compatible with my own.” Slowly, the doctor mixes the two serums--but the glass explodes in her hands. "Let's mark that as a fail." 

“Day 247. Today I will begin testing on lab rats. I believe that in just a short week, the rats should be showing signs of better health, and they will be stronger than the others.” The doctor injects a few rats. Most died from the injection, and others passed a few days later.

“Day 300. The rats are not cutting it. None have survived, but that is not going to stop me. I’m going to move forward and test on bigger animals.” Off the screen, a dog barked. “I need this to work. Talon is going to stop funding me soon. I have to show them something.”

"Day 386. I found that I been looking at this all wrong. I don't need animals to test. I need human subjects. I’ll try and find subjects who are willing to participate. If not, I’ll make someone." Slowly, Sombra started to see the doctor go mad. 

“Day 400. They are going to make me lose everything. Talon does not understand how close I am to a break through! I took my life’s work and fled back to my personal lab. I can not let them deny me my research when I’m so close! I can't let them take it away. I have no other choice than to run tests on myself. I could not find a willing subject. I know I perfected my serum. Here goes nothing." Sombra watched in horror as the crazed doctor hooked herself up in a chair and proceeded to pump lord knows what into herself. The doctor started to scream in pain, biting at her restraints. After what seemed to be a lifetime, the doctor stilled, clearly not surviving the test.

"That is one way to go." Looking at footage, Sombra noticed that the body was missing from the chair she saw when she walked in earlier. "Gabe, we have trouble. The doctor never left the building. She died in one of her crazy experiments. I just watched the footage.”

Reaper shadow step to Sombra’s side in an instant, causing her to jump back and shudder. "Show me." The gruff man demanded.

"I hate when you do that!” Sombra huffed, replaying the footage. Ignoring the fact Reaper did not apologize, she pointed at the screen,“Look, it ends here when she dies!" Sombra exclaimed, pausing it on the frame where her corpse sat still. "She thought she could survive."

"Then where is the body? No one has been here!" Reaper growled. He could not let them return with another mission failure. 

"I do think I found your doctor. A creature this big has to do something with these experiments,” Widowmaker called over the coms line. "In my scope. I can see a black wolf eating a sheep. There is no way this beast is natural.”

Reaper looked from the video to the chair. It was covered in blood and claw marks. "This mission is over. Sombra, grab her files. We’re done here. Widow, meet me back at the ship. And Sombra, if you're not done in ten minutes, we are leaving you behind." Reaper threatened, leaving Sombra to do her own work.

“I only need five.” After downloading every file the lab had to offer, Sombra looked over the video one more time. The last part was a few hours after the failed experiment. The video was black, but the audio could still heard. There was a scream, and then a sound of a wolf howling. “Did she survived?” Sombra walked over to the chair and studied the marks. There was a trail of bloody footprints leading toward the woods. Sombra stop wear a lab coat laid on the ground, the white fabric ripped to shreds. The hacker kneeled to examine the remands of coat. Slowly picking it off the ground Sombra noticed a new set of footprints. They were shaped like wolf’s footprints but something was off. They were too big to be wolves but to oddly shaped to be humans. A howl made Sombra jump. She scrambled to see where it was coming from. The hacker looked in the trees and found a huge black creature staring right at her. “No need to come any further. I got what I want.” The creature paced forward bearing it’s teeth. “Come on now, We don’t need this to get ugly.” Sombra pulled out her gun, “Do we Dr. Dragomir?” The Wolf got on two legs snarling and bare her teeth. “Guess you expermant was not a failure after all.” The Doctor lunge at the women who was stealing all her life work. “Love to say and chat, but I’m not going too.” Sombra transported back into the ship.

“Thought you said you only needed five.” Reaper sombered towards the smiling hacker.

“I thought I would take in the view. Not everyday we see a castle.” Sombra smiled, “Don’t worry Gabe I got what you needed for Moria. It’s all right here.” She showed Reaper only what he needed to know. 

“Good we’re leaving.” 

 

As they flew away, the doctor watched them leave along with her life work. Vowing who ever came next would pay with their life.


	2. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update just a note from the writer. Will delete when new chapter comes out.

Sorry this is not a real chapter update. I know it been almost 3 months now but some personal stuff got it the way. I had lump on me that turn out to cancerous. Most of my time went into getting that treated. I still have a couple of more treatments to go but I feel well enough to sit down and write again. On top of that there were fires all over my home state. Let's just say I lost everything in one of them so I'm living back home with my parents for the time being. You can check out the links I have down below to know more about what I do and all the stuff I make outside of writing. I'm not going to leave this update with out a small sneak peak on the next chapter it's not really beta but it still better than nothing:

 

A small blond hair boy no older than the age of 6 ran in the darkness of the Australian desert toward his makeshift shelter. He was running from the sound of a notorious gang, the Hellhounds. Ever since the outback became a wasteland all order fell. Rival gangs fought to gain order and respect from civils left behind in the nuclear explosion. Other like the Hellhounds only wanted to make a living by kidnapping young men and women by sell them for cheap labor or worst. The young boy knew he had maybe back home before they found him. He didn’t want to end out like this brother and sister from the orphanage. Most already been captured other got sick from the fall out and passed. He was the only one left and the Hellhounds knew that. They needed another body to help build the new city called Junker Town. The gang came everyday to hunt down young Jamison Fawkes. 

Jamison ran into the orphanage pulling up the floorboards to hide. The little hole in the ground was as homely as it could get since the fallout. A tore blanket, a dirty pillow, some food scraps, a small first aid kit and Jamie’s favorite toy Ms. Mouse. The young boy curled into a ball holding his prized possession. “They will just go away like always” Jamison thought to himself.

Floorboard creaked as the head of the Gang walked in. “I know you're hiding you little rat! Don’t you want a better life? You can get fresh food and water.” The man stomp on the floor where the little boy was hiding. Jamison covered his mouth to stop is frighten whimpers.“Fine if you don’t want to come out we’ll make ya.” the gruffy man pulled out a lighter. “I’ll give you to the count of 10 to show yourself or I’ll burn down the place with you inside it.”

Jamison started to panic, he had no choice but to go with the man. Little Jamie tried to push up on the floor board but the gang leader was to heavy to move. He tried to scream but his voice was drowned out by the man loud bombing voice. “Please let me out. I’ll go.” Jamison cried as he pushed harder.

The gang leader smirk to himself as he felt the ground move. “Boys looks like he doesn’t want a new life. Guess we have to teach him and others like him don’t mess with the big boss. Burn it down!” The gang leader knocked over a desk on top of the Jamison only means of escape.

“I said I would come!” Jamison screamed as he pushed up on the floor with his little feet. The desk was to heavy for the 6-year-old to move. All Jamie could hear was footsteps leave and the strong scent of gasoline. The young boy started to panic. They are really going to kill him. Panicking, little Jamison pack his prized possession, the first aid kit, and one water bottle in blanket and crawled through the under space of the building. Smoke started to sting his lungs as he made him way to another exit. To cought up on his own escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about me you can check out my twitter https://twitter.com/KawaiiHana1mw?s=09  
> Or my tumblr  
> kawaiihana.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I feel comfortable to post on here. I’ll try my best to learn the tagging system and give warning what is going to be in every chapter. In this chapter there is mild blood and little violence. Forgive me with any spelling or grammar mistakes. I’m not really good at english but my two wonderful betas helped me as much as they could.


End file.
